cloudmakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Conversations
Random cloudmaker rambling, Sybil: "Do you think you could stop talking at some point?" When Beleriach dies atop the Silentarium at dusk, she watches the sunset, it is reflected in her metallic eyes, she looks at Kalen and says, begs him: "Clear my sunset", Kalen with a movement of his hand, clears all the clouds, and the sunset is visible for all of Silverfall (this is his point of mastering his abilities), and once the sunset is visible, Beleriach says "Oh, I can hear you... hear you... clearly", then dies. Whenever enraged, at first Beleriach (the monster) shrieks: "Why can't I hear you?!?" then flies back into the room. "We shouldn't fear searching for the truth" The Empress's Owl During the funeral, the Grand Botanist appears and brings flowers to the cloudmakers coffins, and places a beryl on top of every one. He gives one to Livia as well. "You've lost something" as he lifts her head up in his hands. "It is nothing my lord". "No." Edwyn takes something and places it in her hand. "You've lost a piece of yourselves. A part of you died with them." Livia opens her hand and sees a beryl crystal. She struggles to keep herself from crying. (Livia lost her one eye and is in wheelchair, or lost an arm). The owl flies next to Edwyn, turns its head around (Kalen could see its eyes are filled with stars, and are as dark as the blue sky), Edwyn tells Kalen "Lady Beleriach wishes to speak with you." He then turns around and stars walking, Kalen unsure what to do, glances at Seffo, who nods, telling him to follow him. Kalen does, and the pair move to a Gondola and continue on the river. The gondola brings them to the deep canal, and into Elantra. Edwyn tells him that this is the swiftest way to the First Warden's castle. Kalen fears that Elantra is dngerous, but when they go through it via the water, he realises that people are living here in peace. Many of them wave toward the Botanist. He tells Kalen that he visits frequently, ad gives them gifts "None should be left out of the gifts given by nature." A black woman gives him fresh oranges, and Edwyn gratefully thanks her. Kalen is absolutely stunned how beautiful the "necropolis" is. *************************** When Lady Beleriach dies, the owl sees it. In her castle, in the room where she died, there is a staircase, and suddenly, a figure appears. A figure, with a black headdress covering her neck and almost her hole face above her mouth. Along her floats, two vessels, like fabrics floating in the air, made of aezist metal. The empress is walking down the stairs and the owl flies next to her. Everyone greets her, small discussion. The empress strokes the owl's head, and it smiles. "This way my gift to her, and now she belongs to me". The empress says goodbye to Beleriach, "Thank you" she kisses her forehead. "The First of my Wardens, sleeping at last." She then proceeds to leave, the vessels floating on her side. Kalen steps in and tells her that the owl is blind. "Then how does it fly?" She seems almost angry at Kalen's suggestions. She frowns, then she turns around and leaves them. Zorra and Kalen When Kalen asks Zorra why she doesnt visit her realm, or use her powers more often. "You were given a realm of... Yours is a place of wonder, and light, and wonder. Mine is of destruction." Meeting Sicario When Kalen enters the room, he is immediately slowed down, almost paralysed, and sees a hooded figure in front of an orb. He asks who are you. The figure turns around, his face hidden behind his mask. "I am the dissonance. The waves against which you falter". "And you are but a fledgling, imitating men greater than yourself." "Forfeit your worry..." "Do not worry, young cloudmaker; for soon you will cease to tremble." (hinting that he is about to die) "Unlike you, our fate is not shackled to that of a slumbering deity. When it goes down,so do you. But we, we are free." Edwynn's threat "Do not push your boundaries so hastily my Lord Surrigan. For you are not the Warden Prime and we are not all dead yet. Beleriach's remark on Kalen becoming Cloudmaker "You accepted this pact without realising the cost." "What is the cost?" "Nothing more, yet nothing less than your soul." Ervin on his father's Legacy Talking about Vinn's family, of Wardens and Commanders and how they all caused pain and suffering in the end. "The bell... One of the few relics of my father's legacy that was aimed to serve people." said Ervin. "Now, a decoration in a dusty castle." "It invited hundred to an exploding tower." Gail added. "It only serves to prove that should they fall into the wrong hands, even things of good intent may bear chaos." OR: "It is too much proved that even in the hands of vice (the vile?), things (the tools and creatures) of benevolent or pious intent may as well serve to bear the wills of chaos." "It is too much proved that even in the hands of vice, the tools and creatures of intents pious are oft to serve the wills of turmoil." said the Botanist. "The Wisdoms of Shileen. As you might have guessed, she was not a relative." The tools of intents pious and sacred are oft to... It only serves to prove that in the hands of vice, the tools of intens pious and sacred are oft to serve the wills of turmoil. Other "Worse than having too many secrets is having no secrets at all." "Sorry I can't recover" - Lyvia to Kalen. "Listen, Kalen, you are not responsible for this. The Glove, someone put it there. This was a set-up." Seffo says. Surrigan enters. "Someone opened a gateway to the Welkin realm." "One of you will answer for it." Beleriach enters "Enough Avecto" , and asks Seffo why. "My old friend, why would you do this?" He responds "I just wanted to see her." "I will always the that bell's ringing. No one can unring this bell, unsound the alarm... unbreak my heart new." "It's okay, you will probably never use other kinds of magic ever." "??" "The aezin spilled on your body once, it's ill advised to host more markings. It is poison after all." Funny You told a friend who told a friend, who told a friend. I have not met any friends in two months. I'm not sure I even have any friends left. The woman looks at them naively. "You are my friends". She sounded pathetic. Beleriach in the Silentaar Beleriach visits the Silentaar with Kalen, but in the middle of the round square, suddenly, the silence stops, and Beleriach rages. She sends Kalen away, and he goes out, as she screams and it echoes throughout the whole city, strange magical things happen, such as ink flowing out of her body, the scriptures moving, the flames turning black. As kalen runs out and closes the door, he hears as if flesh is torn apart, and Beleriach seems to have grown grotesque wings. Chapter Beginnings X: It started out as a joke. And now, Benvy was bleeding. X: Fix the damned kettle!